


K歌之王（上）

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	K歌之王（上）

01  
喻文波主播生涯的第一次抛头露面，是在几家直播平台联合举办的英雄联盟音乐节。  
既然要办，就要办得轰轰烈烈。跳舞的唱歌的又弹又吹的，各家各户数得上名号的主播全都被拉过去争奇斗艳，背后的大荧幕上实时弹幕密密麻麻飞过去，礼物刷得像抛向池中锦鲤的漫天饵食。  
喻文波坐在幕后抠手，心道这活动办的还挺有益健康，观众一会儿低头打字一会儿抬头看舞台，顺带连颈椎都跟着享了福。  
他本不打算来，马上要月考，他被下了死命令，英语不及格就得见家长，其语气之严厉神色之坚定，喻文波不用猜也知道，定是自己英语课数次睡着的事被忍无可忍地揭发到班主任面前。  
无奈众爹粉妈粉和微乎其微的女友粉们对这一提摄像头就装死的主播爱得深沉，于是嘉宾票选名单一出，纷纷拍案而起：什么是契机？这就是契机！不把龟龟送上榜首，还留着过年吗？  
一时间微博贴吧论坛风起云涌。喻文波早上起来刷牙的时候顺便玩手机，贴吧首页一个帖盖得又高又快，点进去爬楼，发现是一粉丝正试图理性分析根据声音来看jackeylove的颜值，结论乖的时候易烊千玺，皮的时候黄子韬；爹粉进来了，嘲笑就那公鸭嗓还能吹出个花来，我看顶多就长成德莱文那样，你们妈粉滤镜真是厚比城墙；女友粉不搞虚的，把jkl直播时不时浪叫的剪辑甩了众人一脸。结果谁也不服谁，纷纷表示各自拉票去，诸君音乐节上见。  
喻文波这牙刷了足足十分钟，一把牙刷堵在嘴里，气得差点把沫吞进去。

在榜单上被迫遥遥领先杀进音乐节的Jackeylove此时此刻正坐在后台角落背单词，造型师是他的粉丝，早已激动完一个回合，冷却时间内还要时不时往喻文波这儿含情脉脉地瞅一眼。喻文波收到这欲语还休的视线，抬头回个注目礼，造型师CD加速结束又真情实感地激动了一把：龟龟，我们jkl当真是人中龙凤，连上台时啥问题都不知道，就开始背稿子。  
喻文波瞅完他，低头争分夺秒继续念：“abandon……”  
他背到addiction的时候，化妆间里现场直播的屏幕里突然静下来，钢琴声响起，像湖面泛起的第一阵涟漪，喻文波恰坐在屏幕附近的椅子上，习惯了叽叽喳喳的人声伴奏，此刻乍一静，一时间竟有些不习惯。  
两个妹子在边上交头接耳：“你知道弹钢琴的这人是谁么？长得还挺帅。”  
“不知道，他又不是主播，我知道那么多干嘛，听就完事儿了。”  
“弹得也没见多好……”  
“不好吗？我觉得可以啊。”  
“技巧没问题，就是没感情啊，我哥哥学钢琴的，他老师老骂他，说对牛弹琴都不带弹得那么敷衍的……”  
两人的说话声在嬉笑中逐渐小下去，也许是这评论太一波三折，喻文波鬼使神差地抬起眼，摄像机正好给了钢琴师侧脸特写，聚光灯下空气中浮动着细小的尘埃，青年垂着眼，睫毛投下一层浅淡的阴影，他的嘴唇微微抿着，看不出什么表情，故而整个人都是静默的，唯有颈前的白衬衫领口的黑丝带领结正随着动作轻微摇晃。  
一位工作人员从门外探头过来：“Jackeylove，快到游戏环节了。”  
喻文波应了一声，站起身，把手机掐灭，屏幕黑下去的时候他无意识地又背了一遍：addiction.

喻文波对那次音乐节留下的印象有三。  
一是自己登台时场下突然爆发的哗然喧嚣，几乎没人猜到这个直播时话骚嘴欠的主播是个青涩的少年。喻文波从没见过那么大的场面，高低混杂的声浪中时不时窜出来几声拔尖的杰克辣舞我爱你，女粉丝音高一筹，大老爷们不甘示弱，差点吼破了功，吼得喻文波一张白白净净的帅脸在大屏幕上红了个通透。  
二是那场5V5主播娱乐局，喻文波在众口一致的呐喊声中，无奈地亮出了德莱文，前期被养猪，塔下对线双杀，后期让对面摩拳擦掌抓成了提款机，那阵势怕是四个塔姆连着吞都护不住。  
三是随着水晶坍塌响起的钢琴协奏，主办方安排得很精巧，将音调轻快的变奏主题曲衔接在一场游戏终结后，再加上大屏幕上提前准备好的视频剪辑，连输了比赛的喻文波都不得不为此良苦用心鼓鼓掌。十位主播一起把这场对局变成了无关胜负的喜剧盛宴，斗争心和好胜心在这种时刻都要为娱乐让位，每个人都心知肚明地放些水，来汇成让所有观众能优哉游哉的汪洋。  
喻文波在座椅上活动着手腕，不自觉地向钢琴声的源头望过去，仍是那位钢琴师，双手在黑白琴键上飞快地跃动，如同吊着控制精准的提线。转播屏上钢琴师偶尔瞥向镜头时，喻文波会怔忪片刻——那是一双有表现欲的眼睛。  
音乐节圆满结束后的晚宴上，喻文波在觥筹交错中知道了，他叫姜承録，韩国来的钢琴家。

02  
各大媒体花了不少的篇幅去报道音乐节，姜承録三个字总会被有意无意嵌在里面，青年才俊，没什么肉眼可见的黑点，要捧红自然是能捧红的。喻文波高考结束后偶尔逛贴吧，也能看到些真真假假的黑料，比如这家伙以前脾气拧脑筋轴，不爱听安排办事，惹出一身是非，韩国混不下去了才跑中国来等等。  
但这都拦不住姜承録确实红了，以至于后来姜承録在喻文波所在的平台上也开了个官微特地发博庆祝的直播间，都成了姜承録给足平台面子。  
这个直播间真的只是个摆设，一年到头鲜见开播。喻文波恰赶上那次光棍节兼姜承録19岁生日的直播，连跪三盘后被粉丝赶去查房。他点进姜承録直播间的时候被哗啦啦的礼物数量惊得咂舌，典型的半年不开张，开张吃半年。粉丝起哄，你也得送个啥，别光上车不买票啊。  
喻文波的鼠标在底下一溜儿的礼物里挑挑拣拣时，眼瞅见屏幕弹钢琴的姜承録边上放着的生日蛋糕，小小的六寸蛋糕上挤着8颗娇艳欲滴的巨大草莓。  
喻文波顿时豪情万丈：“这样吧，我怕他一个蛋糕吃不饱，干脆送他个19个饭团，怎么样？”  
“……”Jackeylove的粉丝们众口一致地嘘了起来。  
嘴欠归嘴欠，喻文波听完了一曲，摸摸鼻子，送完饭团送烤鱼，送完烤鱼送龙虾，算是变相给姜承録做了一顿晚饭。自从喻文波露完脸，粉丝就自觉地承担起教育儿子的重任，此刻一本正经地逗他，我们龟龟还挺贤惠，以后结了婚也是个宠老婆的。  
喻文波正要宠nmlgb时，姜承録突然抬起脸，他今天应该是特地做了造型，隔着屏幕仿佛都能闻到与打扮很相符的古龙水味儿，周身围绕着一种干净温暖的气质，颇似那种妇孺通吃的女性杀手。喻文波又想了想，给姜承録的评分又提上一档次——作为一个gay，他也是很喜欢姜承録的长相的，是想和他上床的那种喜欢。  
姜承録扫了一眼屏幕，喻文波一时有些发窘，仿佛自己脑子里的黄料被人造卫星给探测到，顺手传输进姜承録的大千世界里。姜承録无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，而后字正腔圆地道谢，声音也很好听：“谢谢Jackeylove送的……嗯，龙虾。”  
这算是两人第一次的正式互动，姜承録没过多久就下线了。至于姜承録为什么放着满屏幕的豪礼不谢，偏偏挑了自己这个送外卖的，在喻文波心里就成了个玫瑰色的未解之谜。  
晚上的时候喻文波找他哥聊天，他英明神武的哥哥为他答疑解惑：“还能有为什么，他想gay你。”  
喻文波闻言眼前一亮：“真的吗，我也挺想睡他的。”  
“……我开玩笑的，”他哥无语了，“你毛都没长齐呢，能不能收敛点，人家是正经人。”  
喻文波来了兴趣，追问道：“什么叫正经人？”  
表哥便把四面八方的小道消息全都扒拉过来，筛筛捡捡整合了一下：“姜承録是要弹钢琴弹出一条路的人，家里底子厚，他妈现在正给他包装，上次音乐节就是为了提高知名度把他加塞进去的。”  
喻文波还要挑瓜里面的黑籽：“为什么去英雄联盟的音乐会？”  
“听说这个是他自己非要去的，本人似乎还挺喜欢英雄联盟。”  
喻文波摸了摸下巴：“可他直播间没见玩过啊。”  
表哥故作深沉地发了个叹气表情：“直播什么的只是小打小闹的吸粉手段，人家志不在此，懂了吧？”  
“行吧。”喻文波把这事翻过去了，进入正题，“老子马上成年了，你说谁毛没长齐？”

03  
喻文波的18岁生日本来没打算让粉丝知道，他微博上的生日都是系统默认的1月1号。奈何之前直播平台在微博上统计本月生日主播名单时，一不留神就把他给卖了，粉丝闻言纷纷垂泪，哭诉jkl根本不是真的宠粉，真正宠粉的人怎么会偷偷成年瞒着粉丝，连让粉丝爱他的机会都不给。  
大渣男喻文波无奈，生日当晚硬着头皮把一直在吃灰的摄像头给开了，于是直播间粉丝们立马又生龙活虎，开始迅速地蹬鼻子上脸了。  
喻文波额头青筋直跳，敢情这帮逼都是装的。  
他跟他的粉丝们就这么个相处模式，互相嘴贱，赢了夸输了骂，礼物该刷还是刷。后半句今晚尤甚，右下角的喻文波眉眼俱流露着介于少年与青年之间的锐气，粉丝看得欢喜，觉得这货连吸鼻子都吸得比平时多了一丝韵律感，纷纷高高兴兴把攒了多日的竹子礼炮通通奉上。  
弹幕正阖家欢乐的时候，一名叫TOTkr2的小号携佛跳墙横空杀了出来。两三个佛跳墙不要紧，真爱粉攒攒也是有的，不料这小号接二连三，竟是足足扔了十来个佛跳墙。  
喻文波感谢到第5遍的时候坐不住了，甚至开始怀疑是不是他搞直播的事露馅了，他爸正通过送礼物变相给他打生活费。不算中间因为高考鸽了的小半年，喻文波直播了近三年，非常清楚自己的粉丝组成，大多是普通人，也有几个id眼熟的小土豪，都没干过如此夸张的事。粉丝比他还坐不住，又惊又喜又忧，纷纷隔空三连那个TOTkr2：你是谁，想干啥，看上我们龟龟了？  
他犹豫了一会儿，把摄像头和声音关了，给他爹打了个深夜热线，意料之中没人接。待他挂了电话，佛跳墙已经开始往X40奔，喻文波开始劝，兄弟，心意领了，送那么多无以回赠，要不然你细水长流，以后多来看看我直播，一天送一个吧。  
众粉丝：……你他妈的。  
那人停下了。  
喻文波舒了一口气，直播又进入正轨，下播后喻文波在界面停留了一会儿，最终忍不住打开私聊页面：谢谢你啊老铁，佛跳墙真不用再送我了，以后哥们会加油的。  
小粉丝的消息下一秒就跳出来了：TEL：XXXXXXXXXXX。  
“？”喻文波眼皮跳了几下，对着这个顶着默认头像的不知其意的id和小广告一样的电话号码飞快琢磨了一会儿，鬼使神差脑海里冒出来一个念头：这人该不会真想睡我吧？  
不管怎么样，逃避都不是个好行为。喻文波迟疑片刻，最终拨了过去，趁着嘟嘟声准备在腹中打草稿，刚起了个“我不干那个”的头，对方就把电话接了起来，一个略显腼腆的温柔男声在寂静的长夜中响起，喻文波甚至能听到那窸窣的呼吸：“Jackey，你好。”  
喻文波花了三秒在脑海里搜寻到声音的主人，立马激动脱缰，睡，睡他丫的。

04  
姜承録还真是为了睡他而来，至于为什么选取这种拐弯抹角的闷骚方式，姜承録把叉子和刀放下，抿了一口红酒，颇不好意思地说：“等级不够，要送礼，才能私聊。”  
喻文波把口中费力嚼碎的五分熟牛排咽下去，有些哭笑不得：“你送几个等级就够了，送那么多干嘛。”  
姜承録订的位子，一个中国人一个韩国人坐在一起吃西餐，不偏不倚跟谁也沾不上边的安全风格，正像两人各自挂起的无意义闲谈。喻文波毫不介意，甚至很是舒服，他对姜承録没有别的心思，所以盼望对方最好也是如此。  
他跟姜承録的交集是个巧合，根据对方的磕磕绊绊的描述，那就是他在音乐节上注意到姜承録时，姜承録也看到了大屏幕上这个拿了人头时摇头晃脑，被针对时噘嘴哀嚎的可爱孩子。姜承録起心思的契机是某天喻文波给一条为同性恋发声的微博点了赞。于是便有了昨天那一出小号豪掷千金只为发个手机号的好戏。姜太公钓鱼愿者上钩，哪知钩刚入了水，喻文波这条鱼便窜出了潜艇的速度，蹭一下把直钩给咬住了，活像个碰瓷的。  
喻文波摸摸自己的脸，大言不惭地往上面贴金：“我也没感觉自己很帅啊，很符合你们gay的胃口么？”  
“……”姜承録注视着黑色羽绒服搭灰色老头T恤的喻文波，默默思考了一会儿，不知道喻文波是真的谦虚还是在欲擒故纵，一双好看的手交叠在桌上摩挲片刻，善良中立道，“符合我口味。”  
喻文波心里顿时美滋滋，没有一个gay不喜欢别的男人夸自己帅，尤其是像姜承録这种一等品的评价就更有含金量，喻文波不能碰酒，只好仰脖喝果汁压笑，调整完表情，接着吃。  
姜承録幽幽地望着他，仿佛历经了长久的深思熟虑，过了好半天，才挤出五个字：“别吃那么多。”  
“？”喻文波不知道他什么意思，义正言辞地批评道，“浪费可耻。”  
姜承録只好不再说话。喻文波吃完了，继续发扬勤俭节约的光荣传统，等姜承録结完账，拎起那瓶没喝完的红酒，跟着金主晃晃悠悠地走了。  
等喻文波微鼓着肚子躺在酒店的大床上，大张着腿被姜承録粗长的性器顶得想吐时，才切身体会到姜承録劝告中的深意。  
事实上姜承録已经够温柔了，尤其是在面对这么一具初次盛开的青涩肉体时，他几乎拿出了所有的克制和耐心，光是扩张就足足做了十几分钟，直把喻文波从不适皱眉玩到收缩着后穴哀哀求操。  
姜承録是微微醉着的，被他吻过的喻文波也染上红酒的味道，诱人得要命。他把喻文波的双腿掰开，扶住性器往里面捣，喻文波面上一副放得开模样，真要被插时还是紧张得不行，越是如此肠肉就吸得越紧，仿佛要让喻文波仔细感受那滚烫器具，记住他的第一场性爱和第一个男人。  
喻文波又爽又难受，时不时得捂着肚子，姜承録进得太深太猛，他有一种错觉，害怕姜承録真的一步到胃，把里面的食物给捅出来。  
换上第二个套的时候喻文波不愿意躺着了，宣称要借助重力作用对抗姜承録的进攻，于是他们在落地窗前站着做爱，喻文波半个身子贴在玻璃上，触目皆是星空灯海，脚下悬着绵延的霓虹夜景，全世界都被姜承録撞得流离颠簸。  
姜承録好像对这种仿佛暴露在大千世界中的性爱倍感兴奋，下身不停耸动的同时，一手扣住喻文波的后脑勺要把他的脸扳过来接吻，喻文波意乱情迷中不忘避开对方火热的唇瓣，叫道你别亲嘴，我酒精过敏。姜承録眨眨眼，转而去衔喻文波后颈椎骨突出处的一块薄薄皮肉。  
姜承録从浴室里擦着头发出来时，喻文波正撅着屁股趴在床上，数地上的套套，听见动静不自觉地就夹紧双腿，姜承録走过来，垂眼注视着他一脸紧张的模样，不确定地发问：“你……还想要？”  
“我想要个锤子！”喻文波心里和嘴上一齐骂了出来。  
“不是锤子。”姜承録笑了，坐在喻文波身边，从脚向上指尖点过男孩起伏的身体曲线，这带给喻文波一种错觉，仿佛自己是他的钢琴。琴主人问他：“舒服吗？”  
喻文波耳廓红了，不自在地往柔软的被子里拱：“还行。”  
“那，睡觉？”  
喻文波扒拉着被子把自己裹上：“睡觉。”

05  
喻文波稀里糊涂就有了一个金主。  
姜承録不愿意白上他，第二天早上就发信息问他要银行卡号。酒店的鸭绒被又软和又厚实，窝在里面就能让人在梦乡里不知归处。喻文波脑袋还在发懵，全身跟散了架似的无一不酸痛，把手机从床头柜上摸过来感觉手臂都跟要被淘汰了的老旧机器人一样一截截地嘎吱作响。  
看到信息时喻文波觉得莫名其妙，这事儿不是你情我愿的么，便回他说不用。  
姜承録不愿意，坚持认为自己这次占了便宜，不能一直占下去。  
喻文波心想，你占什么便宜了，我才是占便宜的那个，套套钱和酒店钱可都不是我出的。  
他抱着手机，运用自己修炼了18年的野生社会心理学，又琢磨了一会儿。  
把那层温文尔雅的皮扒了，姜承録要给钱，是不是真觉得有愧存疑，事实上，给钱的最直接作用就是会把两人从平等的炮友立场变成一高一低的从属关系。  
这种的关系是最安全又简单的，因为两个人要是太熟太平等了，变得不在乎谁付出的更多时，那问题就大了。姜承録抢先一步把主动权握在自己手里，拿钱买下自己要服从于他的肉体自由，给这关系装上一个可控的变量。  
这种做法落在一般人眼里，可能会觉得屈辱，但喻文波不是一般人，他很现实地想了想，能带给自己比姜承録更高度契合的性爱体验的人怕是微乎其微，就昨晚来看，这人除了猛一点外，没什么不良嗜好；且姜承録这样一个公众人物，定是比自己更爱惜羽毛，故而完全不用担心名声问题。  
喻文波舒舒坦坦没皮没脸地把事理摸清了，最后把一串数字发给了他。至于钱，喻文波没打算真用，准备等日后姜承録直播时，买上几百几千个佛跳墙，都不动声色送回去。  
他又和被窝温存了半个小时，才赶在退房前一个小时磨磨唧唧爬起来洗漱，临走前扫视了一圈房间，那瓶剩了一半的红酒孤零零地立在桌子上，喻文波把它提溜回自己在学校外租的房子里，打算等以后史森明来了，用自己占的便宜招待招待他。

06  
后来他俩的作战基地从酒店转移到喻文波租的房间里。  
喻文波刚上大学就搬出来住了，不是因为不合群或者图舒服，而是晚上要直播会打扰别人休息。  
他的房间很简单，但用来上床足够了。比起酒店，它多了两个好处，一是更安全和隐私，毕竟你永远不知道酒店1公里以内蹲了多少架摄像机，二是睡自己的硬床板不用担心赖床。  
姜承録来之前通常会给他发消息，喻文波一般就提前到浴室把自己弄得清清爽爽，姜承録身上没什么富贵病，喻文波用什么味的沐浴露和香波，他就也跟着用，喻文波被折着腿操开的时候鼻尖全是熟悉的味道，姜承録的双手撑在他两侧，背对天花板上小吊灯暗白的光，嘴唇微微张着，喘息很重，压住喻文波大腿的胸膛上布了细密的汗。  
这个时候喻文波仿佛成了一个柠檬味的肉套，被迫哑着嗓子承受纷至沓来的逼人快感，姜承録依照自己的喜好来开发身下的男孩，从屁股到脚趾，从阴茎到乳首，无一不揉捏成自己想要的模样。喻文波浑身滚烫，过度使用的肉洞彻底被干出了姜承録性具的形状，分泌着淫液的软肉一刻也不停地吸着粗大的龟头，堵在马眼上，好像要把这蛮横的东西缠住，牢牢锁在肠壁上。  
有的时候喻文波太累了爬不起来，姜承録会仁慈地帮他清理。而大部分时候他们会一起进浴室，滑溜溜的两人贴在一起摩蹭，姜承録把他架起来顶在老旧裂开的瓷砖壁上，勃起的肉棒上涂了一层奶白的沐浴露，再次捣进合不拢的艳红肉穴里，插得叽咕作响泡沫四溢。  
喻文波爽完了不忘敬业，光着屁股打开电脑，说该直播了，今天约了人双排。  
姜承録在肉体上尚未餍足的征服欲嫁接过来，挑挑眉，也不吭声，只是在喻文波和队友一起选完角色后，把他抱进自己怀中，手探进白T恤里，揪拧着男孩已经肿了一圈的乳头，喻文波不得不把音乐打开，弹幕刷过去，埋怨又是天后云云。  
他们在歌声里接了一个短暂的吻，姜承録撩开他的衣服，一手在胸前用力聚起一层薄薄的嫩肉，埋下头吸吮软肉上颤抖充血的乳粒，喻文波脚趾绷得死紧，竭尽全力压抑着呻吟。他要关机下播，姜承録便蛮横地抓回他的手。  
万千弹幕在和他单方面地聊天，催他说话，没人知道他们喜欢的小主播，正在屏幕前赤裸着下半身，布满爱欲痕迹的身体被一个男人的唇舌吸得不断痉挛。  
姜承録到底没恶趣味地在他打游戏时操他。但身边有这么一个人在，喻文波极难集中精神，本来玩得就是自己最不擅长的上单位置，此时加上操作变形，前十分钟就被对面单杀了两次。  
姜承録搂着喻文波的腰，下巴抵在喻文波的肩窝上，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，对面的厄加特在第三次杀完Jackeylove的剑魔后亮了牌子，开黑队友的声音传来，担忧地问他是不是身体不舒服。  
喻文波刚想回复没有，姜承録的手就伸了过来，那双本来还在肆意掐摸自己身体的漂亮的手，此刻稳稳按在了键盘和鼠标上。  
喻文波愕然，脑子里电光火石，瞬间忆起表哥的话，他冲姜承録做了个口型：你会？  
姜承録用行动告诉喻文波他不仅仅是会。当姜承録的剑魔把0-3打出了3-0的气势，扛着剑顶着塔斩杀夺路而逃的厄加特，而后全身而退，丝血在对方塔下漠然回城时，喻文波彻底呆了，连配音都忘了。  
弹幕一片哗然。所有老粉都能看出来，这种刚中带系的顶级操作与方才截然不同，其凶悍血性更不是Jackeylove玩上单时的风格——这人是谁？  
喻文波赶紧将心惊胆战收起来，一把将姜承録推开，装模作样对着麦克风嬉笑道，怎么样，我认真起来帅不？  
最终他们还是输了，水晶爆掉时喻文波的指尖还在发着颤，他向观众与好友道歉，匆匆下播后，一连串问句劈头盖脸向姜承録袭来：“你英雄联盟玩得那么好？是剑魔玩得猛还是所有英雄都厉害？怎么不打职业？为什么没人知道？”  
姜承録不知道先回答那个，索性也丢过去一个小小的问题：“你在生气？”  
这下换喻文波愣了，他下意识地重复了一遍：“我在生气么？”  
姜承録耸耸肩，打开游戏界面，登上自己的账号，一个不高也不低的等级，段位是刚刚定完级的白金一，里面能打上单位置的英雄一应俱全，熟练度最高的几个英雄：刀妹、锐雯、剑姬和剑魔。  
喻文波看着这个账号，深深吸了一口气。他没再说话，于是姜承録漫不经心地开始匹配。喻文波坐在他边上，看他沉默地操纵着一个个英雄，杀伐果决，粗暴残忍地血洗了对面。  
这根本不是姜承録在公众面前的形象，他总是温柔儒雅的贵公子，对，就像现在这样，他停留在弹出四五个好友申请的结算界面，转头冲自己略带不好意思的一笑，问：“我厉害么？”  
喻文波没说话，他情不自禁打了个寒颤。


End file.
